jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedalus Draco
... = Biography = Early Life [ Age: 1-14] A young human male was born on the Ice cold world of Mygeeto. He was raised like normal children do, his parents did the best job they could. But as he grew older his parents noticed the force and kinetic-telepathic abilities their young boy had. They did not know how to name him, so he receved the name Dedalus meaning craftsman. As for his last name, it ment dragon. At his age of 9, a small remnant Imperial force attacked his home world. Not having much deffense, they called for the help of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Arriving they dispatched the attackers in a few days. That is the first time Dedalus saw a Jedi Knight. He was fascinated by them, and his parents saw that also. A young Jedi Knight Kelrizian noticed the boy sensitivity, and his parents confirmed that. Testing him for midi-chlorians he discovered the count of 11.032. And after having a great argument with the Jedi Knight, they agreed to allow the boy to be taken. As the Republic forces withdrew, Dedalus returned with the Jedi to the Jedi Academy where he will be trained in the force and much more. At the academy he was given to the Katarn young jedi clan. The lesson taught to the younglings during this time period formed the base of their skills that were refined and expanded as a Padawan upon under the watchful eye of their Jedi Masters. His clan was named after a predator on the wookie world of Kashyyyk. He was never a trouble maker, he was more of the odd kid that everyone picked upon. He did not mind that, he did learn discipline on his homeworld, so he did not intend to trow it away here. When he reached age of 14, he learned most of the basic force power's and saber combat in Shii-Cho style. Jedi Academy [ Age: 14-...] Gaining the title of an Initiate, he entered his teenage age. Still not having a Master, he kept learning and improving his knowledge. He was ocasinaly befrended by Ral'Shay Achrus, and Dedalus learned much from him. They had their sparing sessions once in a while, where they both trained their attacking skills as well as defensive and acrobatic maneuvers. = Appearance= When he arrived at the academy he wore some ragged gray robes. But then he would receve his youngling robe of color blue. Later on he would make his own robes consisting of lether black and dark blue color. When he became a Jedi Initiate he had a clean shaved head, a small scar under his left eye and black gloves. Later on he would add gauntlets to his arms, overlay was cortosis. He added the amount he could get by his money and resources. This ment nothing but to block of saber swings guided for his arms. He was a great craftsman, so he decided to add cortosis to his boots also, and neon blue lights. = Personality and traits = ... = Powers and abilities = ... = Weapons = ...